Mozand
Mozand, also known as the Masked Musical Demon, is the boss of Sarutobi Tower in Operation: MASKED. He was the Giant of the Land of Fire transformed into a monster by Miyuki/Majora. Battle Layout Mozand starts off swiping his hand across the keyboard, trying to attack Cheren and Kellie. He then rapidly presses random keys before stopping, and the keys he hasn't pressed become electrified. Cheren and Kellie must get on the pressed keys as Mozand slams the keyboard and sends them flying atop the pipes. There, Kellie must spin on each of their flower platforms to make mirrors rise up in the mirrors, while Ninja Cheren hides her from Mozand's view via Invisible Cloak. When they finish, Mozand slams the pipes and knocks them to the keyboard. Cheren hops around the Leaf symbols below the mirrors as Mozand starts throwing heat vision beams; which start higher than Cheren as they slowly move downward. The beams reflect off the mirror first, so Cheren had to get in front of Mozand to make the heat vision bounce back at him. His mask burns as his head falls to the keyboard, leaving him open to attack from Cheren. Mozand recovers and slams his hands on the organ, causing the mirrors to pop out of the pipes. When Mozand releases heat vision again, Cheren must reflect it with his Mirror Shield, bounce it to the fallen mirrors on the keys, and up to Mozand's mask to make him faint again. After another round of blows, Mozand will gather the mirrors and hide them in his cloak. Cheren must reflect his heat vision at the cloak to burn it off, revealing the mirrors on parts of his body. During one of his key-pressing tirades, Kellie must be flung back onto the pipes, as one of them still has a mirror she must pull out and hold. When Mozand shoots heat at Cheren again, he must bounce it off the Mirror Shield, to one of the cloak mirrors, up to Kellie, who then bounces it with her mirror to Mozand's mask. He faints, allowing Cheren to deal the last round of blows. His mask plops against the keys while his body falls in the chasm. Cheren then plays the Song of Healing to shrink the mask back to normal, freeing the Giant. Appearance Mozand is a giant shadow demon with purple hands, whose body is mostly covered in a big purple cloak, and wears a purple theater mask with happy eyes and a grinning mouth, with no eyes or teeth in the sockets. He bares sort of a resemblance to the Happy Mask Man. Kellie has to do ballet twirls on the Flower Pads on each pipe, while Ninja Cheren cloaks them whenever Mozand looks over. Each Flower Pad reveals mirrors on the pipes and Hidden Leaf symbols below them. Trivia *His title, Masked Musical Demon, is similar to Majora's own title, the Masked Demon. *He is based off of the ghost hand, Motzand from Banjo-Kazooie. He shares the same boss music and Mozand's organ is designed after his. Category:Creatures Category:Demons Category:Masked Bosses